Obsessed
by LadyBadass
Summary: Amber is obsessed with Drake. Drake has possessed Amber. Amber thinks she is in love and Drake thinks he has everything under control. But for how long can you keep an affectionate, malevolent girl on a leash when she feels like her life is devoted to a boy who doesn't return enough feelings to please her psychotic desire.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story with an OC character and her obsession with Drake, which is the only Mary Sueish thing about the character. That and her curly, short hair. Other then that she is just one of the messed up characters that I've created and I hope you guys will find her interesting!**

* * *

**OBSESSED**

197 HOURS 07 MINUTES

**'Drake, I've told **you multiple times now; don't-beat-up-kids-who-haven't-done-anything-wrong,' Caine said through gritted teeth. His voice was still powerful and his look so familiar. Just like every police officer, teacher, parent, psychiatrist -damn, any adult- would give him.

'Who said they didn't deserve it?!' Drake shrieked at him with a shocked expression. Innocent looking, by Drake-standards.

Caine raced both his eyebrows, but didn't ask for an explanation. Uncountably many times had Drake proven to be messed up, and Caine really did not want to see exactly _how _messed up.

He just knew that if Drake had done something, it would not be good.

God, that kid had been such a pain in the ass! Mentally, of course. So Drake just wanted to show him how that same phrase worked physically.

'You know who _does _deserve a punishment, though?' Diana said to no one in particular, a smirk playing on her lips. 'Drake.' She said, waiting a couple of seconds before she kept speaking, letting his name hang in the air. 'For neglecting you orders, Caine.'

Both Diana and Drake shot glances in Caines direction, expecting him to do so.

He didn't.

Instead he got up from his seat, escorting the others towards the door.

'The day isn't over just yet. Do something useful for the next couple of hours,' he requested them, his voice filled with deep authorization. Both of them had gotten used too his responsible act by now, but they still hated it just as much.

As they were led out into the corridor of town hall, Drake stumbled into something.

Someone.

That someone was a she, who seemed to be their age; although she was about a head shorter then Diana, which meant that she was pretty short. She had unnaturally long legs for her height, though and long arms as well which were concealed by a sweater, something that Drake found weird, considering the weather being something close to 80 Fahrenheit.

'That sweater belongs to Coates Academy,' Caine noted, turning on his charm immediately. 'I can't remember ever seeing you there?'

'I'm Amber,' she introduced herself, without even bothering to reach out her hand 'I arrived at Coates the day before the adults disappeared, I came down here with the rest of the students two days ago. Since then I've just been roaming the town.'

'Diana,' Caine said motioning his hand towards the girl standing in front of them. Diana stepped forwards and grabbed her hand, a bit to forcefully. Diana's bored, obsidian eyes stared into her amber, alert ones.

Drake sniggered lowly, finding it cliché and unoriginal that her parents had named her after her eye color. He could only imagine what he'd do to his parents if they'd name him stormy gray.

'Zero bars,' Diana announced, letting go of Amber's hand, and turning towards the two other boys.

The three allies looked questioningly at one another, not sure what to do with the girl –Amber on the other hand glanced at the three people, confused and utterly uncomfortable. The only one of them that seemed to have the slightest idea of what to do with her was Drake, who now had a big shark grin appearing on his face.

'Can I have her Caine?' he asked with a pleading voice that sounded just like the voice of a five year old that wanted candy from his mom. Just darker, more malevolent.

'No Drake,' Caine said, totally aware of what his sadistic companion wanted to do with the girl. Drake noticed his shoulders tense, like Caine had actually imagined what he would do to her. This just made Drakes grin widen.

'No Drake, we won't give you another sex toy,' Diana mocked with her trademark smirk plastered onto her beautiful features.

'Enough you two,' Caine interrupted, watching Drake with conscious eyes, aware that the beast was close to jumping out of the cage. 'Either you are with us, or against us,' he said, turning his attention back to the new girl.

'And the cause of my action?' she asked seemingly smart enough to know that something was up with this group.

'With us you will have shelter and protection, against us and Drake here will most likely kill you," Diana said with an intimidating voice.

'Any other options?' she asked with a voice that seemed surprisingly uninterested, all of her focus on the tall blonde glaring down at her. Caine shook his head and leaned down, so that his head was parallel with her own. His calm eyes staring into hers peacefully, making the whole conversation more intimate. More honest.

'Come with us, and you will be safe. Everyone will know your name. Everyone will respect you. I will make sure that you'll get enough to eat, and that nobody lays a finger on you.' The words coming out of his mouth sounded so caring, so true that his two followers almost believed it themselves. Almost, because they knew the truth. They knew about the falseness behind his words.

'I'm in,' she said with a determined voice and returned the slightest smile towards the trio.

* * *

There was a tense silence hanging in the air of the obscured streets of Perdido Beach. That didn't bother Amber as she hummed lightly to a song stuck on her mind, the soles of her shoes clacking against the pavement as she walked in a quick pace.

Surprisingly enough the streets were empty. Obviously because the time was something close to 2 in the morning, but then again she had been expecting the whole town to be partying all night long, every single day, considering all of the adults were now gone. Not that she was out to party. No, she was on her way to the house she had just been handed.

After hours upon hours of 20 000 questions, Caine finally let her go. She hadn't liked Caine for a second. Caine and the other one – Diana? – both thought that Caine had pulled off his little amateur act. Fortunately Amber was a great observer and her acting skills were of an even higher quality.

She opened the door to the tiny house she had gotten for herself. Caine had given her a key to the house, but she didn't really need it to get in. The door wasn't locked, though nobody was in the house. She made sure to lock it behind herself, she didn't like the thought of people having the freedom to enter her house at all times.

Her new home was a small, one story house with a tiny yard and four rooms. The rooms contained of a kitchen, living room, bathroom and bedroom. It was at the end of the town at the far corner of Golden Street; only a block away from Bully Row. She assumed it meant that it wouldn't be to crowded, but still close enough to all of the action.

Probably close to the residence that the sandy blonde boy had claimed to live in. She sighed half-heartedly, a rare, real smile appearing on her face.

Amber walked directly into the bathroom dropping her clothing onto the ground and hitting the showers. Her cobber colored hair turned more of a chocolate brown as the freezing water touched it, and the volume went from fuzzy curls into straight and flat, increasing the length of her usual short hair.

The shower was over before the freezing water even had time to heat up. All that she wanted to do was go to bed. She had been assigned a job and she'd like to get some sleep before she'd have to get up in a couple of hours.

As she stepped out of the shower she started at the reflection of her body in the foggy mirror. She was in good shape, with a narrow waist and long, slim arms and legs. Her but and breasts were a genuine size as well, not that she really cared. She wasn't like all the sluts at her school, only focusing on her body.

At her old school there wouldn't be paid much attention to her, the guys usually weren't interested in gingers. And after all she was just another ordinary girl –which she obviously was, considering her only being a zero bar.

The only thing wrong with her, like _really_ wrong with her were the terrible, pink slashes climbing their way up her thin arms. Hundreds upon hundreds of slashes, some looking fresher then others.

If you asked a doctor, they'd say that there were two types of pain; chronic pain and acute pain. To her, the two types of pain were the ones someone else put upon you, and the ones you forced upon yourself. She loved both types. Pain. What a beautiful word. Pain, pain, pain. She loved everything about it. The only thing that could top pain was its cause of action.

She sighed happily staring at her arms through her reflection in the mirror. Slowly she ran her hand up her arm, brushing her fingers softly over the marks. They were a beautiful peace of art in her eyes.

The way her pigmented skin would separate at the touch of the cold metal. The way tiny drops of crimson fluid would be exposed from the opening. The way the red liquid would run down her arm leaving a sticky trail of dark orange to dry against the surface of her arm.

It was all too amazing.

She pulled on a pair of pajama shorts and a t-shirt. Living by herself gave Amber her own privileges. No one would be able to react melodramatically at the sight of her arms.

She could wear a t-shirt, being able to see her beautiful side unexposed at all times. No one would freak out and come with some crazy conclusion about her being depressed. Far from that.

She was happy.

She was ecstatic.

She was free.

The adults were gone. It was all so new to her. It was a surreal feeling to have no responsibilities. She could do whatever she wanted.

And now that Caine had signed her up, as second in command Sheriff, she would spend all of her free time with the pretty blonde. What was his name? Drake?

Just like the rapper, she thought smiling to herself. She had always awed the rapper having the slightest crush on him and now she felt like those same feelings were building up for the young boy with the same name. Just stronger feelings. Real ones.

She remembered seeing him beat up kids those two days she had been at Coates before the adults 'poofed'. After that he'd taken the verb beating up to a whole other level. Just thinking about this made her stomach flutter. How everyone would shrink up at the sight of him, but not her. She'd show him that she was not afraid. Of him or of what was happening.

She turned of the lights in the bathroom, walking over to the bedroom, lying down onto the soft bed and tucking herself into the warm blankets.

As she continued thinking about Drake, peaceful sleep took over filled with dreams about him. Oh yes, she would definitely show him. Tomorrow.

* * *

**So I feel like the end was sort of rushed, but needed to just wrap up this chapter. What do you guys think? Please review and tell me your thoughts on the story this far! Also if you haven't read my other story The Touch of A Healer a horror romance between Lana and Drake, you should also check that one out! Stayed tuned, a new chapter will be up next week! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to DailyRageAKillEr, Gaia Ladris-Soren, Blondii and CrazyKitten2112 for reviewing!**

**OBSESSED**

128 HOURS 17 MINUTES

**'No fucking way,** Caine!' Dianas head swung in Caines direction, expecting him to flick his hand, sending the psycho straight into the wall. Making him hit his head and get screwed up even further. If that was even possible.

But he didn't.

Caine did flick his hand though, but in a way as if he was cutting the discussion short. Drake didn't seem willing to give in without a fight though, as he slowly turned bright red, fists clenching.

'Watch out, Caine. Seems like the leash you keep on that beast of yours is close to snapping,' she said innocently watching Drake with a knowing look.

'Shut the fuck up, Diana!' he barked, making her laugh at his typical, short tempered attitude.

'Drake, you don't have a choice. We all have a job to stick up with in this town. Everyone has to work, otherwise there would be no order.' Caine said slowly, like Drake wouldn't pick up on what he was saying otherwise.

'Oh, for once you can actually trust me. Yeah, you heard me! You can _trust me_, when I say: that I have noting, I repeat _nothing _against beating up stupid kids' he grumbled, seeing Caines disapproving look. 'I just don't see why you'd ruin all the fun by letting _her _be part of it.'

_Her _as in Amber.

Diana had noticed her stares. Noticed how her eyes rested a couple of seconds longer on Drake then they did on either Caine or herself. She had noticed how her bored expression had slightly lit up when she had been assigned to work with Drake.

Amber seemed like a sweet girl. Her poofy hair, big eyes and really short height made her look so young and innocent.

But holding her hand and staring into her eyes. She saw nothing.

Not 'nothing' as in zero bars. That too, but she looked deep into her ambered eyes, and all she saw was oblivion surrounded by darkness. No sentiment in those emotionless black holes of hers.

Very much like the eyes of a doll, actually.

Two deep voids staring up at her, devouring her ability to speak. Eating her bravery all at once, making her want to shrink up and hide behind Caine.

Thinking back at it made her think that Amber did in fact have a power.

Then again, people did have frightening auras before the FAYZ. Drake was living proof to that statement.

What was it about her that Drake could possibly dislike? Maybe he was agitated by the fact that she might be creepier then him?

'Oh, don't worry Drake! It's not like she'd hurt you or anything. She's not stupid and anyhow, she seemed particularly interested in _you_.' She pointer her index finger towards him at the last word, smirking as deviously as always.

A low growl escaped Drake as he stared at her with dark eyes - not as dark as Ambers, but still; dark. Diana frowned at the shiver running up her spine at the sound of his grumbling. Resembling so much to some kind of wild animal. His wild side sometimes really seemed to be part of not only his nature, but his genetics.

_You're turning paranoid, Diana, _she told herself, isolating the thought from her mind.

He spun on his heal, stomping aggressively off towards the exit. As he'd opened the door, halfway through it, he turned, glaring at them with fiery eyes.

'Fuck you. Fuck you both.' he snapped, before adding a 'Fuck each other!' as he slammed the door shut behind him, leaving an awfully awkward silence behind him as he left.

**-Break-**

Ambers leg shot out of bed, making a forceful impact with the somebody who was hovering above her bed. She heard the person swear in outrage as they jerked backwards. She extended her arm for the cold piece of metal that was hiding underneath her pillow and grabbed it solidly. In one swift movement: she sat up, positioned her arm behind her head, fully prepared to stab the intruder.

'What the hell?!' a bewildered voice yelled at her.

Her temper slowly decreased as she recognized the young boy on the ground before her. His fascinating, and utterly beautiful aura was easily recognizable to her, to anyone really. Although anyone else would've had other words to identify his personality.

'What do you think you're doing here?' Amber questioned him commandingly, with the slightest tenderness to it.

'Caine,' he hissed through gritted teeth, brushing off his pants with the palms of his hands after getting up from the floor 'told me that I have to bring you around with me when being on sheriff duty.'

'I know that, I was there,' she glared at him playfully. 'But does that really give you the decency to just barge into my room and wake me up?'

'Oh I'm sorry! I rang the bell like sixtytwo times and still no answer,' he barked accusingly 'Why weren't you awake anyways, it's like, what? Two in the afternoon?'

'Not my fault that Caine decided to keep me up until three in the morning,' she grumbled moody as she placed her knife back bellow her pillow.

'Keep the knife,' he said, ignoring her previous comment. His hatred towards Caine was showing of more intently then usual, but the only one to blame for that, was the creep in front of him.

He watched alert as she got out of bed and his eyes quickly widened to twice the size. As her petite body got uncovered by her sheets, he was proved right on his assumptions of her being a creep.

One motion, that's all it would take. The flick of a knife and you could hurt someone. _Kill _someone. His life was devoted to that kind of an action. Still, seeing her slashed skin made him back off in disgust.

How the hell could someone do something like that to themselves?!

Had she actually done that to herself? He doubted that anyone else had. Being a fully educated sadist who damaged kids daily back at Coates, he knew all to well that you did not hurt them in such an obvious place. And something about seeing the scars themselves, made him feel something strongly. Not compassion, or sympathy or any of that bullshit. More like disgust.

Drake truly enjoyed all pain, but he was ashamed when the realization struck him that this was something that even he wasn't familiar with.

Sure, he'd heard about masochists. He'd heard about depression.

What was worse, though? It didn't matter which of them or neither, that she was. He had been taken aback completely by her damaged arms and he hadn't realized that he was staring until she deliberately coughed, making him snap out of the phase that the wounds had put him in.

Sure, she was displeasing, but scars were still scars. And he enjoyed looking at the ones which were still freshly cut.

'What do I need a knife for?' she asked. The confusion in her voice was clear, but although it wasn't fear, he disliked her so openly showing off a vulnerability. Until he truly felt like she'd be a downer to his party by cutting herself and her not even understanding to take the information she was getting was making him even further pissed off.

'Because,' he started, his annoyance showing off in his voice as he exited the door to her room, not looking behind to see if she followed. 'I doubt you know how to shoot a gun, or throw a knife. So I'll teach you.'

He wasn't sure if she'd heard him or not, considering him already exiting her house and her still being in her room.

As he got into the shot gun seat of the SUV parked outside her house, Panda started the engine. Drake told him that they were waiting and Panda looked even further nervous then what he'd been before.

Fourteen seconds later, Amber came into view, sipping up a pair of pants with one hand, holding the knife in the other.

'Thanks for making us wait,' Drake grumbled, as she occupied one of the seats in the back. She ignored his comment and the rest of the drive went on in silence.

The car went straight through town and passed by Coates without hesitation. They drove through the woods on a narrow track for another fifteen minutes before the car was parked at an opening.

Something close to twenty targets were set up with a couple feet distance in between each other at the outskirts of the woods, were the dessert started.

Drake got out of the car, walking towards the backdoor opening it swiftly. Amber unplugged her seat belt, ready to get out, but he wasn't paying much attention to her. Rather the two large bags on the ground next to her feet. They were both filled with all types of shooting machines, but she only got a short glimpse of them as he unloaded them from the car.

Once again, she moved to get out through the opened door, just to get it smashed into her face. She didn't to anything but open the door herself and stepping out.

Panda stayed behind the wheel as he slowly set the gear in reverse before he set off back down the road in the slowest speed possible. They both watched him leave with disbelief in their eyes as if he was just joking about actually driving that slowly.

'That is a lot of targets,' Amber noted, breaking the cold silence in between the couple.

'Another car is on it's way here now. It'll be here in a couple of minutes,' he answered. Amber could literally feel her heart drop thousands of feet, colliding with the ground and still kept on going. She wanted him for herself, and now they'd be interrupted constantly by stupid brats. 'Let's get started.'

Drake put down the two big bags. Amber didn't consider keeping such a huge amount of weaponry in a plastic bag as the safest choice, but didn't think that pointing it out would be a good idea. So she stayed quiet as he picked one handgun from one of the bags and walked over to one of the targets.

She tagged along and stopped right behind him. They were approximately fifteen feet away from one of the targets. He turned to her and handed her the gun.

She shot once, without actually knowing what she was doing. It did hit the target, if the target next to the one she was supposed to shoot at counted. And she barely even hit that one.

A sad frown appeared on her face when she heard him frustratingly sigh. She didn't want to disappoint him.

'You hold the gun with both hands, arms extended. Stand steadily, one foot slightly before the other, like you're taking a really short step. And hold the gun solidly,' he started, frowning as well at how unfocused she seemed. 'And then one eye needs to be-'

He was cut of by a laud bang.

'Could you at least try?!' he glared through gritted teeth.

'I don't know how this works! Could you at least help me with how I'm supposed to stand and all that?!'

He sighed again, but gave in. If this was going to work, he might as well have to help her properly. He moved to stand right behind her.

'Okay, so you hold the gun with both hands, arms extended.' He repeated everything over again, as he stretched his arms in the same motion as her own. She could feel his hard chest against her back and his strong grip entwined with her fingers as he held the gun in place for her to pull the trigger.

As seconds flew by without her doing so, Drakes patience grew short. He had been annoyed by the fact that she didn't know how to shoot a gun in the first place, but now she seemed totally out of it, making him feel like turning the gun at her.

'Pull. The. God. Damn. Trigger.' he hissed at her, his lips brushing her ear.

Everything about the situation was from his perspective nothing besides the usual. Obviously, he didn't usually seem to have his arms around the other teens he thought to shoot with guns. Still, hissing at her was supposed to seem threatening and any other person would have gotten intimidated by it. Touching the tip of her ear hadn't been the point in the first place, especially not in such a soft manner.

Still, Drake didn't think much of this as his thoughts were occupied on how he felt like giving her the pleasure of true pain. The girl enjoyed it, didn't she? Well, give her ten minutes one-on-one with Drake, and he'd teach her that pain is and always will be excruciating and nothing that children should be joking about.

Because that is what he thought of her. She was just a stupid child. Which is funny, considering that her feelings towards him were the complete opposite. This _child _literally saw him as something very close to a god.

She worshiped him and the feeling of having his hot breath on her neck made a shiver run up her spine.

Slowly, her head turned to the side and she looked up at him with those big, ambered eyes. It would have looked slightly less awkward and slightly more romantic, hadn't it been for the fact that she was five feet blank.

So obviously kissing a guy that was twelve inches taller then her would be an obstacle, when he didn't cooperate. She was standing at the tip of her toes, escalating herself slightly and hoping so desperately that he would tilt his head forward and meet her halfway.

Her attempt at a dream-come-true was briefly interrupted as she felt the heavy piece of metal jump in her hand, making her head turn in the direction of her smoking gun, then the target in front of her. It was a black hole in the target, two inches from the bullseye.

'You know,' Drakes voice cut through. 'it turns out that _looking_ at the target when shooting actually is very efficient.'

'Then how come I hit?' I asked him, raising an eyebrow at him.

'You _missed_.' he corrected.

'But the bullet-'

'I know where the bullet went, unlike you, I watched the target,' Drake cut me off, glaring daggers at me.

'And unlike me, you were the one to shoot' She pointed out, smiling wickedly at him. 'Don't tell me I can't shoot when you're not doing any better.'

'You positioned the gun,' he snarked, not returning her smile. This boy truly loved making other people look bad, but didn't handle anyone returning the favor. 'All I did was pull the trigger.'

She wasn't sure what to reply. He was right - not that she'd ever admit it. Still, she wasn't giving in without a fight. She had a feeling that Drake liked the strong willed girls more then anything.

As she opened her mouth to reply, she was cut of by the rumbling sound of an engine.

Their heads snapped to the side as they saw a SUV, similar to the one they'd sat in earlier, jolt to a stop a couple yards away from them.

Four doors slid open, and out jumped a dozen school boys, more then she could've imagined would actually fit into the car.

They were all chatting along, seemingly enjoying themselves as if they were all a bunch of friends - which they probably were. Unfortunately, their cheerful attitude had been cut short as they noticed Drake facing them with an intimidating shark smile.

'Okay guys, you know how this works by now.' Drake said, all eyes turned at him. 'Over there are the guns. Shoot a couple of bullets, then swap weapons with someone else, so that you get to try shooting with different types of pistols and rifles.'

She smiled at the way he said those few sentences. He said it with such grace as if he knew exactly what he was talking about - which he most likely did. With such an authorized voice, it was hard to believe that he was anything else then a good, responsible person.

And the boys listened to him, walking over to the bag on the ground and selecting an item each to try out in the beginning.

Amber quickly noticed that she was the only girl there, something which made her smile widely, feeling special by that. Somehow, the though that Drake might have brought her here because he found her tougher then all the other girls.

'What is up with you?', Drake asked judgingly, noticing the slight red color on her cheeks and the wide smile that had struck her features.

'Nothing,' she replied distantly. 'Nothing at all.'

**Sorry for the bad ending and sorry for the slow update. Just been very back and forth with writing like twenty different stories, both fan fictions and my own work, actually!**

**Anyhow, hope you liked it, if you did please review down bellow! :)**


End file.
